


Peeping Tom

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: RusAme NSFW Drabbles [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Peeping, Underage Masturbation, VK Drabbles, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #12: Pairing Order: RusAme(up to debate)/Prompt: Alfred and Ivan are neighbors and every night Alfred touches himself to his view of Ivan./Rating: M</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeping Tom

Ivan came home late that evening, slinging his backpack down and loosening his scarf with what must have been a heavy sigh, flopping face first onto his bed. Across the road that separated their two apartment buildings, Alfred watched from his own bed, having a perfect view of Ivan's hot body wriggle on his sheets as the other teen settled down.

With deft hands and a shivering gulp, Alfred reached down between his own legs, fumbling with his zipper as he watched his crush, his beautiful Ivan, roll over and whip off his shirt, the scarf he always wore going with it as the fabric pooled onto the ground.

"Ivan," Alfred murmured breathily, mesmerized as his eyes roved over the expanse of Ivan's muscled back, the dip of his spine as his flesh curved down to be hidden away by pants. It was as if Ivan paused specifically for Alfred, specifically so Alfred could get his fix of seeing Ivan from all different angles.

The next thing to go were his pants, of course, but Ivan didn't do anything else, flopping backwards to splay himself out on the sheets. His fingers curled only slightly when he placed them over his head, and Alfred could catch an amazing glimpse of his nipples as they supposedly hardened in the cool night.

He could never stop himself from do this every night when Ivan came home. He'd wait by his window, just eagerly watching for when Ivan's door would open and the handsome teen would walk in. It had been a bit disappointing at first, since Ivan had always made sure to close his blinds and it was simply an accident when his neighbor had left them open for Alfred's curious eyes to wander in.

As Alfred observed his sweetheart from his window, he touched himself all over, running his hands up under his shirt to pinch and rub his own nipples, wondering if Ivan's would feel anything like his. An involuntary shudder tingled up his spine as when he glanced over next, Ivan slowly spread his legs out, his bulging package restrained behind thin boxers. With a gulp, Alfred wondered how hard he was, how long he was, how thick and wonderful and amazing he was, laid out for Alfred to sink down or push in…

"I-Ivan," he whimpered, pumping himself as his neighbor gently began scratching himself, satisfying an itch Alfred wished he had caused. But the golden haired observer certainly wasn't complaining as Ivan arched and gripped himself, rolling onto his side to clamp his knees together to squeeze just slightly around his cock.

Alfred wanted to cry in bliss as he watched his beautiful, handsome Ivan moan and indulge in his gorgeous body, his free hand roving up and down his belly before cupping around the sides of his chest before settling calmly on the curve of Ivan's neck. His whole body twisted and arched as he worked himself, abusing all of his sensitive spots while Alfred watched the entrancing show, moving his hand in time with Ivan's as he began quickening his pace.

Ivan bucked his hips up when he came, spine arched as the overpowering pleasure made his muscles spasm and his mouth fall open, his body shaking even as he froze and emptied himself, evident in the damp stain on the front of his boxers.

Alfred relaxed weakly, not even looking at the splotches of cum that no doubt got on his shirt as beautiful Ivan cooed faintly down below, turning his cheek into his pillow as his body slowly sank down to the bed. He looked so sweet, so pleasured and warm, that Alfred couldn't help but yearn to be there, to ghost over his flesh and kiss everywhere he could get, to gaze into the eyes…

That were watching him right back.

Alfred covered his mouth in horror as Ivan's breathy smile morphed into a sadistic grin, their eyes meeting for the first time. He couldn't do anything but sit in stunned silence as Ivan reached over to his bedside table, fumbling for something he must have put there earlier.

Alfred couldn't help but stare as Ivan held up a sign, smiling and giving him ample time to read it before shutting his blinds for the night.

 _"Let's get together tomorrow. I want to know you better if we're going to watch each other like this._ "

 


End file.
